


Cigarros e Luar

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marauders' Era, Underage Smoking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Isso é terrível para a sua saúde sabe ?"





	Cigarros e Luar

bem tarde na sala comunal e se pergunta se talvez aquele hábito que parecia estar a caminho de se tornar vicio de Sirius era um pouco sua culpa. Ela havia ficado ligeiramente horrorizada quando Sirius lhe disse que nunca tinha visto filmes trouxas e acabou arranjando um jeito de conseguir cópias de alguns de seus favoritos, e transfigurou um aparato antigo em um projetor.

Sirius acabou gostando dos mais antigos, o que a surpreendeu um pouco, qualquer coisa com Marlon Brandon, Montgomery Clift, Paul Newman e especialmente James Dean, ele a fez assistir Rebelde sem causa com ele umas três vezes em uma semana (embora ele achasse o título do filme estúpido porque o personagem principal tinha muitas causas). E alguns dias depois lá estava ele com um cigarro que ele tinha arranjado sei lá onde fingindo que ele era Jim Stark o tempo todo.

"Seu namorado ficaria muito ciumento se ele visse você olhando pros meus lábios desse jeito Evans" Sirius comentou quando ele reparou nela encarando.

Lily ignorou o comentário e a implicação que este carregava e disse :

"Isso é terrível para a sua saúde sabe ?"

"Viva intensamente, morra jovem e deixe um belo corpo para trás é o que eu digo"

"Eu sei que você está brincando ou tentando parecer legal ou sei lá, mas ainda assim essa é uma coisa horrível de dizer"

"Porque ? Você ficaria triste se eu morresse ?"

"Sim, eu ficaria"

"Bom saber" Sirius disse, deu mais uma tragada no cigarro antes de apagá-lo.

"Isso significa que você vai parar ?"

"Apenas por essa noite, e apenas por você Evans"


End file.
